Urameshi Team, Going to the Pokemon World?
by Shimoyuki
Summary: [YYH x Pokemon] Koenma assigned the Urameshi Team to do a mission which requires the expert learning of pokemon, win some battles in able to do the mission and defeat the new evil villain. [Story finished]
1. The Pokemon Mission and Sachiko

**Kuwabara**: I can't believe that this villain is trying to go to another dimension for the power of whatever the thing was.

**Kurama**: For pokemon power.

**Yusuke**: Yeah.

**Hiei**: Uh huh.

_(Sachiko comes unexpected)_

**Sachiko: YEAH…. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN TRAINING YESTERDAY! WHERE WERE YOU! **

**Yusuke**: Uh….. Well Koenma um…assigned us a mission so were weren't able to go…

**Sachiko**: **WRONG!** I asked Koenma early in the morning were you all were and you left me because you wanted to miss the first lesson! So that means double more training! Koenma told me I have to teach you pokemon skills in less than a week, and for trainers such as me, it takes months! So go and run an extra two laps from here to the arena were we are going to train! **NOW!**

_(Everyone runs to go to the arena)_

**Kuwabara (while running)**: Why does this have to help us?

**Sachiko**: Kuwabara since you asked that question so nicely, **EXTRA TWO MORE LAPS. I DEMAND IT! **Well I will tell everyone what happened two days ago to explain this scene. So you guys continue running while I tell the story. Well it started….

_(Scene starts)_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei came back to Koenma's office to tell that they finished their mission. By the time they sat down Koenma said, "I have something important to tell you. There is a new villain off to catch the pokemon master, in the pokemon dimension, Ash Ketchum. Well the main thing is that the new villain originally lived in the demon world, but for some strange reason, he had the power to transport himself to another dimension. So I assigned you all to go to this specific place to meet my friend who is the Elite Four Champion, Gym Leader in Aoi Island, Master Coordinator, and an expert trick master. She's pretty busy, but she said it would be fine if she can teach you all about pokemon. Well I already know that you finished the mission and starting tomorrow you have to meet her. Case dismiss for now."

So everyone left but wondered at the same time. After the Urameshi team left, hours later, a girl with black wavy hair with blue highlights, who was wearing usual clothes came in and sat down. The girl said," Hi Koenma. So what did you exactly called me for?" Koenma replied," To tell you that you'll have four students who are doing a mission. Here is their information." So Koenma gave her four folders, each with a description of the people. Koenma asked, "So Sachiko, can you handle this mission?" Sachiko replied, "Yeah sure. Anyway, some people know how evil I can be with training and I'll have to since they only have a week to do the training." Sachiko continued to look at their profiles, and then Koenma said, "Well that is good because you'll need to be sort of tough on them." Sachiko then asked," Did you tell them not to do perverted moves on me because I don't like perverts?"

Koenma replied, "Oh so that's what I forgot! No." Sachiko said, "Oh boy. Well if you want a pokemon battle, tell me." Koenma asked, "Can we have a battle at your training place?" Sachiko replied, "Ok. Come there tomorrow in the morning." So Sachiko left and went to her training place to train her pokemon. Sachiko then exclaimed, "Come on out!"

So out in the six pokeballs were Swampert, Espeon, Umbreon, Pikachu, Meganium, and Alakazam. Sachiko said, "Well Swampert, go in the swimming pool area and try swimming as fast as you can. Um, Espeon try the target practicing area to try out your psybeam. Umbreon go with the target area too and practice your faint attack and quick attack. Pikachu um…. Try going with Swampert too and practice using moves that aren't electric. Oh yeah, I'll give you this floating device so you don't have to keep sinking. Meganium go in the grass area to practice moves that make you camouflage. Lastly Alakazam, go to the resting place for a while because you just did a battle." So all of the pokemon did as they told and Sachiko walked around seeing if there was any improvement.

Hours later Sachiko then exclaimed, "Ok, everyone you can go to the rest place for a while." So everyone did as told and Sachiko walked near the entrance and pressed a button which locked the doors and turned the whole entire place into a house. When it was night time, Sachiko then said, "Good night." After that, Sachiko went falling asleep.

The next day, Sachiko went to press the button and it turned the room into an arena and the doors opened. Koenma then came in and said, "Hi Sachiko. Ready to battle?" Sachiko replied, "Yeah sure. Let's go to the center so it's better to battle." So then Sachiko and Koenma both each went on the opposite sides and they randomly pressed a button which determined what kind of ground they were battling and who would go first. The operator said, "Ground is now turning into water and ice. Koenma goes first. It's a two vs. two pokemon battle."

Koenma replied, "Come on out Azurill!" So Koenma threw the pokeball to the ground and Azurill popped out. Azurill said in a joyful mood, "Azurill!" Sachiko said, "Your little cute Azurill eh? Well let's go Pikachu!" Sachiko threw the pokeball to the ground and Pikachu popped out. Pikachu said, "Pika!" Koenma said like he was serious with the battle, "Well you think you have an advantage, but let's see, Azurill dive in the water!" Sachiko replied, "I know what you're going to do! But you haven't seen what I improved on! Pikachu go in the water too and use thunderbolt on the water." Azurill dived in the water and Pikachu went in the water too and also used thunderbolt on the water. Sachiko exclaimed, "Pikachu recharge your energy using the thunderbolt you just did." Pikachu exclaimed while doing its thunderbolt, "Pikachu!" Pikachu took the electricity and Koenma exclaimed, "No! Azurill go back on the ice and use ice beam on the water to freeze Pikachu!"

Azurill took lots of damage from the electricity then had little energy to go back to the ice. After that, Azurill used ice beam, but Sachiko exclaimed, "Pikachu swim as fast as you can and get Azurill's tail and bite it." So Pikachu swam as fast as it can and it bites Azurill's tail, making Azurill stop using ice beam for a while. Sachiko said, "Pikachu jump to the nearest ice block." So Pikachu jumped to the nearest ice block, while Azurill continued to make the water turn into ice.

Koenma said, "Well I'll switch pokemon to help me with the plan. Go magby!" So Koenma threw the pokeball and withdrew Azurill. Magby came out of the pokeball and said, "Magby!" Sachiko then said, "Well I'll switch too. Go Swampy!" Sachiko threw the pokeball and then withdrew Pikachu. Swampert came out of the pokeball and said in a medium voice, "Swampert." Koenma exclaimed, "Magby use smokescreen to cover up the area!" Sachiko replied, "That isn't going to work! Swampert use tail whip to remove the smokescreen!" Koenma said, "Magby then use fire punch on Swampert." Magby used smokescreen then aim straight at Swampert to use fire punch but wasn't effective. Swampert removed the smokescreen but got attacked a little. Sachiko said," Swampert immediately use water gun on Magby."

Swampert then immediately used water gun on Magby which made Magby faint. The operator said, "Swampert has defeated Magby. So Sachiko has one point." While the Urameshi team was walking to the training arena, they saw a girl and Koenma battling using monsters to attack each other. Yusuke asked, "What in the world are they doing?" Kurama replied, "I think that is a pokemon battle." Kuwabara said, "No kidding! That is the weirdest battle ever!" Hiei said, "Well let's go." Yusuke said, "I think their just kidding us and they're busy too so we'll leave and hope we don't get caught. We'll check them later." Everyone agreed and left for a while.

Koenma exclaimed, "Aw! I would have won that match somehow. Well let's go Azurill!" So Azurill came back out of the pokeball. Sachiko said, "Well its water versus water pokemon fight. But I still have the lead because if my Swampert dies, I still have an advantage using a thunder pokemon." Koenma said, "Yeah that's true." Sachiko exclaimed, "Well Swampert use earthquake!" Koenma exclaimed, "Uh oh. Hm…. Azurill try to avoid the earthquake as much as you can."

So when Swampert used earthquake Azurill jumped on places where it won't get attacked and Swampert cracked the ice to make them change into ice blocks. Then Sachiko checks the time and says, "Wait, stop the battle. I have a lesson to do!" Koenma checks the time too and says, "You're right. We're those four?"

What will the Urameshi team do? Will they be able to survive Sachiko's pokemon training? Who is the new evil villain? Find that out in the next chapter!

**CONTEST ALERT!**

_There are four pokemon and you have to guess who you think belongs to which member of the Urameshi Team. Whoever gets the most correct will be a sub character (doesn't play much) in chapter 3 (Only because chapter 2 is part of the training and the answer will be revealed) or they can be the evil villain. But if there is a tie, then I will ask the winners the choices about it. The answer will be reveal in chapter two and the winners will be revealed on chapter 2 or chapter 3 (depends)._

_**Pokemon:** Nidorino Scyther, Numel, Sneasel_

_**Choices:** Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama_

**Sachiko**: Hehe, I'll be a little evil girl trying to torture SOME of the soon-to-be trainers….. Well my training that I have used is very harsh yet **EFFECTIVE**…..But I am really sorry for the Urameshi Team doing the torture. Well please review this story and also please don't try to flame, torture or do anything **HARSH** to me for other reasons, or else the payment you get is something too harsh that not a single soul has survived. But I don't want to be that harsh so if you don't keep it too harsh then I won't, which will make things all as well. Another thing, **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR YU YU HAKUSHO**. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and read the next chapter _(if possible)_.


	2. Torture and Training

**Sachiko**: Hi. Well…wait a second, where is Kuwabara and Yusuke!

**Kurama**: Well Yusuke planned on skipping the first lesson and we just came to say that we'll have the lesson now even though it's late.

**Hiei**: Yeah.

**Sachiko**: Ok, fine. I'll torture Kuwabara and Yusuke, might as well teach you guys the lesson for today.

_(Stage closes then opens again, leaving Sachiko in the middle)_

**Sachiko**: Well I'm here just to tell you a warning. Before you read the test questions, please do not eat or drink because the word problems are very hilarious and you might choke from it. (Well I did.) I want to thank Crazydreamergirl for helping me with the test (especially the useless problems!). Because I decided that instead of her being the character in this chapter, she helped me with the useless word problems.This chapter contains some evil torturing, so don't get mad at me for the things I did, anyway it was planned already as it says in the first chapter. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR EVEN ED, EDD and EDDY.** But if I did, it would be a very weird way if that happened. Plus please do not flame or attack me. Oh yes, I will tell in the end (for torture I guess.) who won the contest from chapter 1. Also in the end, I will put another contest. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter….**MUWAHAHA**…..

_(Stage closes and then opens)_

While Koenma and Sachiko wondered where the gang went Koenma said," I have an idea! I'll call them saying they'll have to do a mission, but there is really no mission and if they come then they'll tell what happened." Sachiko replied, "I guess that is a good idea. Well I'll just stay here to fix things while you do that." So Koenma left and went to his office and sat down. Koenma called the gang and said, "You all have an important mission that I just heard. Please meet me in here for the meeting about the mission." Then Yusuke asked, "Why a mission right now? We're about to go to the arcade!" Koenma replied," Well its important!"

So the Urameshi team went to Koenma's office and sat down. Koenma exclaimed, "You're late! The mission is taken. Where were you guys? In the arcade? Well then, how was your lesson with Sachiko?" Kuwabara and Yusuke were both trying to think of excuses for the question until Yusuke said, "Well since you were battling with Sachiko, we thought of coming a little later and check on her, but once we were there, she wasn't there. So um, yeah." Koenma replied, "Oh ok. Then I guess you're dismissed." So they all left and Koenma called Sachiko and said, "Sachiko. Was the gang in there during the battle?" Sachiko replied, "Yeah, I just checked that in my security camera. That's the only time they came, but from their chat, they thought that you were kidding them about the mission."

Koenma replied, "Ah. So Yusuke was lying." Sachiko said, "I'm guessing so. Because I, um call you back. Kurama and Hiei are here." Sachiko said to Kurama and Hiei, "Hi, Well wait a second, where is Kuwabara and Yusuke!" Kurama replied," Well Yusuke planned on skipping the first lesson and we just came here to have the lesson even though it's sort of late." Hiei said and nodded, "Yeah." Sachiko said, "Ok fine. I'll torture Kuwabara and Yusuke, might as well teach you guys the lesson for today." So Sachiko taught both Kurama and Hiei the history about pokemon and until dawn, Sachiko said, "Well first lesson is dismissed. To be nice, I'll not be giving homework since I'll have to teach you the strength and weaknesses for all pokemon types."

So the next morning around seven a.m., the gang were walking to the place were they were going to be trained, and while they were walking Kuwabara said, "I can't believe that this villain is trying to go to another dimension for the power of whatever the thing was." Kurama replied, "For pokemon power." Hiei said, "Uh huh." Then unexpectedly, Sachiko came in front of them and exclaimed, "YEAH…. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN TRAINING YESTERDAY! WHERE WERE YOU!" Yusuke replied, "Uh….. Well Koenma um…assigned us a mission so were weren't able to go…" Sachiko exclaimed, "WRONG! I asked Koenma early in the morning were you all were and you left me because you wanted to miss the first lesson! So that means double more training! Koenma told me I have to teach you pokemon skills in less than a week, and for trainers such as me, it takes months! So go and run an extra two laps from here to the arena were we are going to train! NOW!"

Everyone then ran except since Hiei had fast speed, he was able to finish the laps faster than them and then Kuwabara asked while running, "Why does this have to help us?" Sachiko replied, "Kuwabara since you asked that question so nicely, EXTRA TWO MORE LAPS. I DEMAND IT!" Kuwabara replied, "Aw!" Sachiko exclaimed, "If you say something else Kuwabara, then you get extra ten more laps!" After they all finished the laps, Sachiko said, "Since you missed yesterday's lesson Yusuke and Kuwabara, I will have to tell you pokemon history AND the strengths and weakness of pokemon. Yeah, it may sound boring, but if you two both try to get away from the lesson which I highly doubt you can't, because I have full security, you will get more torture." Yusuke asked, "Um Sachiko, how come Kurama and Hiei don't have to do it?" Sachiko replied, "Because they came in yesterday and told me about it and they had their first lesson." Sachiko continued, "Time for your lesson more of lessons for Kuwabara and Yusuke."

So Sachiko trained them like crazy that Yusuke kept running away from her lesson using many techniques, but Sachiko always caught him in many abnormal yet tricky ways. Every time she caught Yusuke running away, Sachiko said, "Well I'm a trick master duh, I know every single technique that you can plan on doing and it won't work." So after the end of the lesson Yusuke said while walking, "She's pretty cute, yet evil." Kuwabara replied, "Yeah.

The following day while everyone was there, Sachiko said, "Well for all those people who didn't pay attention yesterday…" Sachiko coughs then continues, "There is a pop quiz today. So good luck." Sachiko gives each one of them a quiz that was five pages long. Here was the sample of the quiz: (In bold are the answers each one of them put)

Word Problems:

1. In the lush, wild forests of Viridian City, a sparkling waterfall could be heard. Beedrills were buzzing around. In the middle of the forest layed a lonely Metapod. This Metapod was a very happy Metapod. It was waiting for the day it evolved to a beautiful, majestic Butterfree.

Ah, yes, this Metapod kept practicing its Harden technique. It slammed into trees and one day it slammed into a tree with a Kakuna. This Kakuna was a very mad and grumpy Kakuna because it was not morning Pokemon. So, the Kakuna wanted to show the Metapod a real Harden technique because, in Kakuna's opinion, the Metapod was doing it all wrong. So, they had a face off, or more like a harden off. They hardened from dawn till dusk. They hardened everywhere they went. And one day, they both evolved. Apparantly, the Metapod was a girl and now a Butterfree. The Kakuna was a boy and now a Beedrill. They fell in love and they had little bug Pokemon babies. Now, what is the name of the forest they are in? **Yusuke: Pokemon actually fall in love? But they're different species; wouldn't they create a whole new species? Kurama: Viridian forest Hiei: Viridian forest Kuwabara: That is so cute!**

2. Two trainers had begun a Pokemon battle. The first trainer will be called Trainer A, who sent out a Nidorino and the second trainer, will be called Trainer B, who sent out a Nidorina. Both of those Pokemon faced off and Nidorino won. Then Trainer A sent out a Gastly. Trainer B sent out an Umbreon. Umbreon won. Trainer A sent out a Geodude and Trainer B sent out a Pikachu. Geodude won. Trainer A sent out a Torchic while Trainer B sent out a Mudkip. Mudkip won. Trainer A sent out a Meowth and Trainer B sent out a Krabby. Meowth used Pay Day and won. The following is the final round: Trainer A sent out a Numel while Trainer B sent out a Cloyster. Cloyster obviosly won. Now, which trainer won the battle? Why? **Yusuke: Trainer A since he is SO COOL! Cool pokemon, cool of everything! Kurama and Hiei: Both of them because they both each one every other match. Kuwabara: I idolize Trainer B! He has the best pokemon ever! Nobody can beat him!**

3. There once was an evil villian named Miror B. He was a member of Team Snagem in the Orre Region. He loved his big afro, Pokeball-like hair. He danced and danced. He always danced with his Ludicolo back up dancers. Until one day, he entered a Pokemon dance competition. But, sadly, he didn't see the part that says POKEMON ONLY! So, he made a fool of himself in front of a very large crowd.

They won, but a very famous Pokemon dance choreographer was in the audience. This choreographer took his Ludicolo away. (He tricked Miror B. into signing a contract.) His Ludicolo became famous and he was left to find food in dumpsters in alleys. He was mugged, but the muggers found out he had no money and they had left him alone in an alley to die. But, a young lady came and found him. She was also a dancer and had Pokeball colored hair. She took care of him and he fell in love with her. One day, he asked her to marry her and she said...

"NO!"

Do you know why she said no? Well, I'll tell you, it's because she was engaged! The question is, why did Miror B. sign the contract without reading it? Why didn't he see the engagement ring? **Yusuke: Well he's dumb. Kurama and Hiei: Well Miror B. was tricked into doing it by a pokemon choregrapher and the girl fell in love with Miror B. Kuwabara: He's like me! Always willing to do dumb things! You're the best Miror B.!**

4. Picture this, a peaceful neighborhood with a little children playing ball and tag and hide-and-go-seek. A man comes walking by. He was walking his Houndoom. These children had an addiction to watching Ed Edd n Eddy, so they all shouted phrases that only Ed would say, like 'gravy' or 'buttered toast' or 'belly button eater.' Anyway, one of the children ran up to the man and the Houndoom and shouted, "Buttered toast!"

The Houndoom went berserk! It barked and chased the little kid. It also used its Flamthrower. The little kid was wounded physically and emotionally. The kid spent months in the hospital with his parents and friends by his side every single day. One day, the doctors came and told them that little Billy won't be able to walk ever again. At that moment, little Billy's dreams of being a Pokemon Master were shattered into shards of a broken dream. The man that was walking the Houndoom that day was thrown into prison and the Houndoom was never found.

The man was at his deathbed forty years later. A priest came and so did little Billy, but little Billy was big Billy now. Billy said to the dieing man, "I never got the courage to tell you this before, but I forgive you."  
"Oh, you shouldn't apology to me," the man wheezed, "Come closer, I have a secret I want to tell you." Billy leaned forward and he whispered in his ear, "That wasn't my Houndoom, it was my brother's."  
"But why didn't you tell anyone!" Billy demanded.  
"Because, I love my little brother with all my heart. I didn't want him to know the suffering that I went through." Billy was shocked.  
"Billy, I am your long lost half brother. That was your houndour that evolved. I love you," and with that said, the man died. Billy sobbed uncontrollably. If you have a any family members or true friends, show them this and if they care, they will show others. Why didn't the newly evolved Houndoom recognize little Billy? **Yusuke: I'll kill that Houndoom! Kurama and Hiei: Well the Houndoom was berserk so it didn't noticed it. Kuwabara: Because it's the most touching story ever. I wanna share this story with Shizuru and Yukina for them to enjoy!**

5. A Pokemon photographer named Todd was taking pictures of, you guessed it, Pokemon. But Todd's goal in life was to take pictures of Pokemon doing something unusual. So, that began his journey for unusual Pokemon.

One day in the Johto region he saw a purple Furret! He quickly took a pictures of the Furret. But, a sudden lightening storm came. A lightening bolt hit a nearby tree and Todd ran for his dear life, but he forgot his 999,999 dollar camera behind. It got squashed by the tree. And his Furret pictures were gone, and so was the purple Furret.

Todd continued onwards to the Kanto region. Over there, he found traces of Mewtwo and the Pokemon he cloned. A Mew was there also. Oh my gosh, he thought, This is a one in a lifetime oppurtunity! Where's my camera? He searched for his camera, but he forgot that it was squashed by the tree. He couldn't buy a new one because his last camera was so expensive that he couldn't even afford food anymore.

He felt awful. "I promise, I will not take pictures of any more Pokemon until I get a camera!" His stomach rumbled. He looked around the town he was in and saw a camera shop. He thought for a moment and decided to go in. The store clerk was busy. He saw a digital camera nearby. He took the camera and some memory for the camera and slipped it in his pocket. He ran for his dear life because the store alarms went off.

He ran into the next town. He was starved! He heard a Pokemon singing in a cave at the outskirts of town. But first, he went into the nearset Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was a kind woman. He received free food and began his journey to the cave. He saw a Jynx that was singing and belly dancing. Thanks to the digital camera he stole, he was able to record it. He also took multiple pictures. He sold the pictures and the dancing he recorded and earned a LOT of money. He was interviewed on tv and he was forced to show the camera he used that day. Well, the storeclerk was watching that interview on tv and filed a police report.

Everything Todd worked, or stolen, for was taken away. He was poor and no one liked him. Not even Nurse Joy, or his own mother. No one ever heard of Todd again, but one thing is for certain, when you see a purple Furret, catch it! The question is, why did Nurse Joy give Todd free food? **Yusuke: Because Nurse Joy is a nurse. It's her job. Kurama and Hiei: It's her job as a worker of the pokemon center. Kuwabara: Because Nurse Joy is a kind woman, maybe as kind as Yukina. Oh Yukina, I can't wait until this is over. I can see you again. **

Pokemon History and their strength and weaknesses

1. Name 7 types of pokemon types and what their weaknesses are. **Yusuke: Fire, Water, um….earth……wind….. and something else. Well Fire is weak against Water, Earth is weak water…. Wind is weak against earth, and water is weak against something I have no clue. Kurama: Ghost, Fire, Water, rock, wind, thunder, and poison. Ghost: dark, fire: water, water: thunder, rock:water and grass, wind:ground thunder:ground and rock, poison:psychic. Hiei: Fire, water, rock, dragon, ghost, poison, thunder. Fire: water, water:thunder, rock:water and grass, dragon:ice, ghost: dark, poison: psychic. Kuwabara: Fire, water, earth…..wind….. Yukina…. Shizuru….. That's it! Fire:water, water: nothing, earth: nothing, wind: sky, Yukina: me, Shizuru:me.**

While the gang was reading the last word problem, a purple Furret came and Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed it so they tried to catch it by its tail and Sachiko said, "Well it was better than yesterday when I explained it to them. The magikarp made them think of barbequing it but the magikarp's revenge was a slap on their faces… And Yusuke and Kuwabara, FINSH YOUR TEST. I'm taking care of this Furret so don't catch it. Anyway you'll learn how to catch it much easier LATER." So Yusuke and Kuwabara went back to doing their quiz and after the lesson ended. Sachiko looked at the test results and mumbled, "Yusuke and Kuwabara are the most stupidest people. Well at least Yusuke sort of passed this test." Then Koenma popped out and said, "Have you decided what their pokemon should be?" Sachiko replied, "Yeah, I think so. Yusuke should have Primeape, Hunter, Onix, Zangoose, Numel, Muk and Corphish. Kuwabara should have Wobbuffet, Magikarp for his main punishment, Jigglypuff, Nidorino, and Nosepass. Hiei should have Umbreon, Houndour, Dratini, Kadabra, Surskit and Scyther. Lastly, Kurama should have Roselia, Ivysaur, Sneasel, Milotic, Ninetales and Swablu." Koenma said, "Good choices. Well I gotta go. Bye." So Koenma left and Sachiko thinks carefully about the test.

What will happen in the next chapter? When will the evil villain show up? Find that out in the next chapter….

Sachiko: Well I wanna thank Crazydreamergirl for helping. Another thing is the CONTEST. Well the contest is gonna be that whoever answers the questions in the pop quiz correctly will be the trainer that the Urameshi team will battle (and that person can decide who) and/or evil villain. Good luck! Plus an extra thanks to Crazydreamergirl, MOna, Inoure, and Yasha Inu for reviewing and as usual please review!


	3. Training or battling?

**Sachiko**: Today's lesson is an example of a pokemon. Well I'll show you an example of a pokemon and details about it.

_(Sachiko throws the pokeball and a magikarp appears)_

**Sachiko**: This is a magikarp. Not a lot of people like it because it doesn't do anything much. Well, the scary part is that once it evolves it turns into a scary yet powerful Gyarados. So be careful, I warned you that.

_(While Sachiko continues to talk about magikarp, Yusuke and Kuwabara daydream)_

**Yusuke**: (Whispering) Kuwabara, don't you think that fish is delicious!

**Kuwabara**: (Whispering) Yeah, so good I wanna eat it!

**Yusuke**: (Whispering) Yeah, we haven't ate yet!

_(Kuwabara and Yusuke daydream that they were barbequing it)_

**Sachiko**: (Exclaiming) YUSUKE AND KUWABARA! PAY ATTENTION. Now to answer the question, if you're not paying attention or not, what is the name of this pokemon?

**Yusuke**: Duh a fish.

**Kuwabara**: A fish!

**Sachiko**: No. Now Yusuke and Kuwabara, go closer to the magikarp please.

_(They both come closer to the magikarp and then kept getting slapped by magikarp)_

**Sachiko**: That's your punishment for not paying attention! So pay attention!

_(Stage closes then opens again, leaving Sachiko in the stage)_

**Sachiko**: Well this is the continuation of chapter 2, and from what I can tell, nobody did the contest so that means I randomly have to do the battle. Well I wanna thank all of the people who review! It helps me continue this story. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR YU YU HAKUSHO. **So enjoy the rest of my torture! MUWAHAHA…..

_(Stage closes than opens)_

The next morning the gang were in the arena and Sachiko said, "Well I have graded your scores and the average is maybe a grade of a C. Yes, you can all blame it at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Anyway here are your test results." Sachiko then gives them their test results. Sachiko then said, "Well to end that part, we'll go with our next training. So today, all of you will have to go up that stairs for a little torture and go until the top until I tell you to. This will be a special kind of training. This helps for the strength within and outside of you. Yes I know that you're all strong and everything, but this is a special kind. Once I get the results I'll tell you in the end what all the training meant."  
So everyone took one step in the stairs and the door closed that they weren't able to get out so they all went upstairs until they were on top of the building. Yusuke asked, "Does anybody know what this training is about?" Kurama replied, "Well Sachiko said yesterday that we have to do some boulders so I'm guessing it has to do with the boulders." Then a big screen TV came out of them and Sachiko was in the TV. Sachiko said, "Well, here is the training. Well part of it. You each will go to separate places and you all have to work as a team to get out of the maze using strength for the boulders, switches for your mind thinking and the darkness to help you in any condition. Good luck. All you have to do is go in each of the four colored squares. Two of them will lead to easy ones, other leads to hard ones. They are six colored squares. Choose your squares wisely."

So Kurama picked the red colored square, Hiei picked the black colored square, and Yusuke and Kuwabara kept fighting for the green and the blue squares that Yusuke fell in the blue square and Kuwabara fell in the green square.

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara kept using strategies to get out that Sachiko was watching them in every point of view to see who learned yesterday's lesson and who didn't. Hours later, a few minutes after the end of the lesson, Kuwabara and Yusuke were still stuck in the maze that Sachiko turned on the lights and the maze went down. Sachiko replied, "Looks like you two still haven't figured it out. Well excellent job Kurama and Hiei. You'll get your reward tomorrow. Now class has ended. I would recommend Yusuke and Kuwabara to learn your lesson for today. Yes, I am harsher than Genkai, so I am not that dumb to notice." So they all left and Sachiko continued to study Yusuke and Kuwabara more from the camera that she had when Yusuke and Kuwabara were doing their training.

The next morning, Sachiko said,"Hello. Well for Kurama and Hiei, they don't have to do yesterday's training again, except the training for Yusuke and Kuwabara is MUCH harder than yesterday. Kurama and Hiei, you have to do is answer five questions in the mechadolls. It's all about everything I taught you until now. So good luck. Kuwabara and Yusuke go upstairs and you'll have to do it upstairs with the heat." Yusuke replied, "In the heat! It's so hot today!" Sachiko replied, "Well that's your punishment for not paying attention." So Yusuke and Kuwabara went upstairs and Kurama and Hiei stayed. Sachiko snapped her fingers and ten mechadolls appeared. Here was the list of the question each mechadoll said to them:

Does one full heal cost more than one revive? **Kurama: It costs less.**

Who is the fifth gym leader in the Johto regions? **Hiei: Jasmine**

Which professor owns a talk show on the radio? **Hiei: Professor Oak**

Rank the following balls to catch pokemon in order from the most chances to the least chances: Master ball, great ball, pokeball, and ultra ball.** Kurama: Master ball, ultra ball, great ball and pokeball.**

Roxanne, the first gym leader in the Hoenn regions uses mainly what type of pokemon? **Hiei: Rock types**

What does a dry block help a pokemon when it eats it? **Kurama: It increases its beauty.**

Who is the elite four champion in Kanto? **Kurama: Lance**

True or false: Tate and Liza are twin sisters and the Mossdeep gym leaders. **Hiei: True.**

True or false: Dark types can defeat psychic types. **Kurama: True.**

Who is the gym leader in Celadon city? **Hiei: Erika.**

While Hiei and Kurama were answering the questions Yusuke and Kuwabara kept

pushing the rocks at the same time wondering what Kurama and Hiei were doing. Hours later, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally finished their training and Hiei and Kurama left hours before they finished. Sachiko said, "Well good job. Come by tomorrow for your training. Well it'll be much easier than this, since you finished it which is good." So they left and the next day they came in they saw rotating doors that they wondered what the training is this time. Sachiko replied, "Training this time is much easier. All you have to do is whenever you enter one door the area you go to might change so you have to do certain things. This all depends on pure intelligence. Nothing else. Good luck."

So they all did it and finished the area less than 3 hours. Sachiko said, "Excellent job. Instead of giving you extra more training, I'll give you a break today since you all have improved. Tomorrow will be my final day to give you all a lesson. It will be the best lesson tomorrow, once you know that is." So the next day, everyone came in late and Sachiko exclaimed, "WHY WERE YOU ALL LATE! Just kidding. I'll excuse you for being late. Anyway it's the last day." Sachiko then gets her bag full of pokeballs and gives each one of them six pokeballs.

Sachiko said, "Here are your pokemon. So try your pokemon out." All of them said in unison, "Pokeball go!" So their pokemon came out. Sachiko replied, "I will explain who owns which pokemon right now. Yusuke you have primeape, haunter, onix, zangoose, Numel and muk. Kuwabara you have wobbuffet, magikarp for your punishment…" Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara, "Haha. You go magikarp!" Sachiko continued, "Ahem. Kuwabara you also have jigglypuff in which I would recommend be careful using it, Nidorino, nosepass and corphish. Hiei you have Umbreon, houndour, dratini, kadabra, surskit, and scyter. Last but not least, Kurama you have roselia, ivysaur, Sneasel, milotic, ninetales and swablu. Treat all of those pokemon well or else you'll be in trouble."

So they all each returned their pokemon back to the pokeball and a youngster slammed the door open and said, "I challenge you Kazuma Kuwabara to a pokemon battle!" Kuwabara wondered around and asked pointing to himself, "Me?" The youngster replied, "Yeah you. My name is Akio! And I just heard that you started to learn pokemon so I wish to battle you." Sachiko said, "Wow, first match already. This I gotta see." Kuwabara replied, "But you're a kid! I dare not wish to battle a kid! It's in my honor code!"

_(Stage closes then opens leaving Sachiko)_  
**Sachiko**: Well this is the end of chapter three. Well I hope you enjoy it and as usual, please always review! They are all appericative! Thanks again for the people who already reviewed and I will continue to make my stories. So I hope you enjoy them. Thanks!


	4. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**Unknown**: MUWAHAHA! I shall rule this world so easily, both the spirit world and the pokemon world! YES! My evil plan shall work no matter what! MUWAHAHA!

_(Two demons come with Ash being tied up)_

**Demon 1**: Boss, what shall we do with this trainer, Ash?

**Unknown**: Put him in the cellar, and where is his pokemon? I'll need his pokemon to rule the two worlds!

**Demon 2**: Here is Ash's pokemon, master.

_(Demon 2 bows and gives the unknown person all of the pokemon)_

**Unknown**: Thanks. NOW I SHALL RULE OVER BOTH WORLDS SO EASILY! MUWAHAHA!

_(Stage closes and then opens again)_

**Sachiko**: Well as usual I have to do my soon to be annoying introductions for warnings. As usual, **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR YU YU HAKUSHO.** But if I did, it'll be scary. Especially my crazy stunts, which I will not explain. Anyway, **PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME OR DO ANYTHING SIMILAR TO THAT. **Well as usual, please R&R! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

_(Stage closes and then opens again)_

Akio and Kuwabara both went up in the battle arena and took their positions. Sachiko said, "I'll be the referee for this battle, anyway out of everyone else, I'm the one who knows the other parts about pokemon." So Sachiko took her place and the computer randomly selected who would go first. The operator of the computer said, "Kuwabara is first. Also this is a four versus four pokemon battle." Kuwabara said, "Darn it! I'm first battling now first in the turn! Go um….." Kuwabara looks through his pokeballs and he forgot which pokeball contained which pokemon so he randomly picked one and a Corphish popped out. Kuwabara asked Sachiko, "Um what pokemon is this again?" Sachiko had a sweatdrop because Kuwabara wasn't paying attention when Sachiko told what all of the pokemon were. Sachiko answered," It's a Corphish; it's a water pokemon, but one thing…." Akio interrupted and said, "My turn to choose a pokemon. Go Geodude!"

Sachiko thought, "Hm, Kuwabara is an advantage for now. If he's smart to figure that out." Kuwabara thought every move he can possibly make Corphish do. Kuwabara then exclaimed, "You crab thing, use um… water gun on Geodude!" Corphish then used water gun on Geodude and Geodude got attacked by it. Akio said, "Dang it! Geodude use rock throw on it!" Kuwabara thought, "What is rock throw?" Then Kuwabara noticed rocks were about to aim at Corphish that Kuwabara remembered about its claws that Kuwabara said, "Use crab hammer!" So Corphish used crab hammer on the rocks and went straight at Geodude and fainted. Sachiko exclaimed, "Kuwabara wins this round!" Kuwabara then started celebrating and Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke who were in a special place to see the battle wondered for a while. Yusuke asked, "Does Kuwabara know that the battle hasn't finished yet?" Kurama replied, "I don't think so."

Hiei replied, "Looks like the dumb guy figured out some moves for his pet." Meanwhile during the battle, Akio exclaimed, "Go Manectric!" Kuwabara looked weirdly at Akio wondering what pokemon Manectric was. Sachiko thought, "Oh joy, Kuwabara AGAIN didn't pay attention to that lesson which was that I showed them all of the pokemon." So Manectric came out and Kuwabara exclaimed, "You crab thing use water gun on that thing again!" Instead of Corphish attacking, it got mad because Kuwabara kept calling it 'You crab thing' and used water gun on Kuwabara. Yusuke was laughing like crazy when he saw that and Hiei said, "That's what he gets."

Akio laughed then exclaimed, "Manectric use thunderbolt on Corphish!" Manectric then used thunderbolt on Corphish that Corphish was paralyzed and got hit really hard. Corphish tried to stand up, but instead fainted. Sachiko exclaimed, "Akio wins this round!" Sachiko sensed something strange in the area so she exclaimed, "I'll watch you guys from where Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are." So Sachiko moved to where Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were and Sachiko whispered, "I sense something strange is about to happen soon."

Kuwabara then randomly picked a pokeball and threw it and a magikarp appeared. Kuwabara exclaimed, "WHAT! NOO!" Yusuke looked to see and started laughing again. Akio said, "That is the worst thing I ever seen Kuwabara done!" Kuwabara replied, "Well I won the first match!" Akio and Kuwabara continued to argued and four demons were behind Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Sachiko that they popped out and one of them exclaimed, "We're here to assassinate all of you!" So the other three tries to attack, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, but instead Sachiko turned around quickly and got her kunai and used it to dodge the attacks. Sachiko said, "Uh, guys, I need help!" So Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei turned around and wondered how the four demons came.

One of the demons said, "Might as well introduce ourselves so you will only here our name by the time you all die. My name is Nami, the water goddess demon. My sister who is next to me is Akina, the flower princess. Next to her is…." Sachiko interrupted and said, "Next to Akina is Kazuo who is the earth prince. Next to him is his other twin brother Taka, in which I hate him because he's very annoying. Taka is the ice king." Yusuke asked, "Sachiko, how do you know the other two?" Sachiko replied, "Because I have battled them once. Well I have battled Taka and Kazuo, but not Nami and Akina. I'm guessing that they're cousins or sisters."

Sachiko said, "I guess this is gonna be a one on one duel with each of them. According to my last battle." Taka replied in a high yet perky voice, "Yup, yup!" Kazuo then said, "Taka, you battle Hiei, Akina you battle Sachiko because you're the strongest, Nami you battle Yusuke, and lastly I'll battle Kurama." So each demon split and went attacking each of them. Nami then summoned her kunai and Yusuke went in his position and Yusuke started punching Nami, but Nami dodged a few of his moves with the kunai. Meanwhile, Kuwabara exclaimed, "You fish! Use water gun!" Akio replied, "Magikarp can only use tackle and splash!" Kuwabara then said, "What!" Akio exclaimed, "Manectric use thunderbolt on magikarp!" So Manectric used thunderbolt on magikarp and fully got attacked by it that it fainted. Then Kuwabara returned magikarp. And Kuwabara lost his match.

Akina then summoned her sword and went running straight at Sachiko, but Sachiko quickly summoned her wand and dodged it. Akina struggled to get out of it, but then Sachiko decided on using her water magic so she summoned a big waterfall going down and up which attacked Akina greatly and she wasn't able to get out of it because there was a magic barrier that she was trying to get out from.

Meanwhile, Kazuo then got his axe and attack his sword down in the ground creating an earthquake and Kurama tried to stay still. After that, Kurama then summoned his rose whip. Kazuo then went straight attacking Kurama.

Taka said, "Heh, you midget, I shall defeat you in this match no matter what. Especially that I'm way taller than you!" Taka then use his martial arts to attack Hiei, but because of Hiei's fast speed he was able to dodge every move Taka used and counterattack it.

**Will they be able to defeat Nami, Akina, Kazuo and Taka? Why did they appeared? Who exactly is Akio? Find that out in the next chapter where the Urameshi team go to the Pokemon world!**

_(Stage closes then opens again)_

**Sachiko**: Thanks again so much for all of the people who reviews on this story. My soon to be publish story, Tsukikage Hotel, is an interesting story with lots of drama and action. I haven't fully decided on what anime shows that the story is gonna be on, but it's an anime crossover. The beginning on the story doesn't show much anime characters coming, but later on it will show lots of crazy action and long drama. Some scenes are hilarious and the evil villains, well, are very evil. I mean EXTREMELY evil. Well please review and possibly check my other stories. Thanks!


	5. Plan of attacking and TRAPS!

**U.N. Owen**: MUWAHAHA…..I shall rule over these two worlds so easily!

_(Stage crew pulls the person out of the stage and Sachiko comes)  
_

**Sachiko**: Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. Anyway sorry I haven't update in a while. I've been concentrating on doing my first chapter of Tsukikage Hotel which I just published. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I usually would put a scene, but today, well there isn't much 'excitement' in my scenes so I decided not to for this chapter. Also, please read and review this chapter and possibly read and review my Tsukikage Hotel story even though my first chapter doesn't have anime, but in the second chapter it has anime characters in it and all the drama and action starts!

_(Stage closes then opens)_

* * *

Sachiko, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were off trying to defeat the demons while Kuwabara was looking to figure out where Sachiko, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei went. Sachiko started using her easy water magic abilities because she wanted to safe her most powerful magic later on. Akina dodged a few of the water abilities, but got a lot of damage on some of them. Meanwhile, Taka started getting more confuse because he wasn't able to keep up at Hiei's super fast agility.

Taka soon noticed that all he was doing is attacking Hiei in circles so Taka somehow fainted. Kazuo kept using his axe to make many earthquakes which made Kurama have a hard time attacking him so he decided on using his rose whip hoping that it might attack part of him. Yusuke kept getting something he can use to attack Nami without getting hurt, but Nami was concentrating more on defending than attacking.

Sachiko had an idea how to end the match with one attack. Sachiko then concentrates all her magic within her and this powerful tsunami came in and attacked all of the remaining people and they all disappeared suddenly. Yusuke asked, "Sachiko, why didn't you use that move earlier?" Sachiko replied, "Well I needed some warm up so I had to not use the most powerful magic I can ever use and just use it when the time was right."

So Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were found by Kuwabara and Sachiko noticed the time and exclaimed, "We better leave right now. The teleport time to the Pokemon world is about to end. It's gonna take us a while to go there so let's go!" So Sachiko got her mini device and pressed the button. The button lead into a big meteor hole and Sachiko went in and so did the others. They all fell straight at a bed on a house. They all try to get out and then Sachiko replied, "This is my house. Well we better find people who might help us. Oh yeah one warning, do not steal any pokemon or else people will think you're from Team Snagem, the team that mostly steals pokemon and turns them into shadow pokemon."

They continued to walk until Yusuke accidentally bumped into a girl who had orange hair. Sachiko replied, "Misty!" The girl with the orange hair replied, "Hey Sachiko. Who are all these people?" Sachiko replied, "Well they're the people from another dimension. They're here to help save the Pokemon Master, Ash." Misty replied with a nod, "Ah." Sachiko said, "Well this is Misty and this is Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke." So everyone greeted each other and Sachiko asked Misty, "Well we gotta go to my gym and study every location Ash can be in, wanna come?" Misty replied, "Yeah sure."

So the gang walked for hours until they noticed a big gym and went inside. Sachiko then pressed a button which leads to the current update about the mission. It showed every information and every suspect that has seen Ash. Yusuke said with awe, "Whoa. This is very high-tech. So much information." Sachiko typed some information and hoped she got new information. Sachiko said, "Well everyone you can all rest and look around the place. Just don't touch the buttons or else….." So everyone looked around and Yusuke wondered why there was a ribbon in the middle of the door so he touched it and a wall came right in front of him, trapping him all around. Yusuke tried everything to get out but wasn't able to.

Kuwabara then went in the restroom because he was in an emergency to go in it, but he noticed that the doors in the aisles won't work so he decided on attacking straight at the door hardly, but instead he almost fell straight in the toilet which ALMOST made his face go in the toilet. Hiei and Kurama all avoided the buttons as much as they can while Sachiko continued to research for more information.

Sachiko thought, "This is interesting information. It says in here that the last time they saw Ash was in Demon World during the battle, but other people saw him in a castle. I wonder if the evil villain is disguising himself as Ash….or if the evil villain is Ash's twin brother or something." Then Misty sat down in one of the couches looking through her bag.

Sachiko thought, "Wait a second…." Sachiko then typed to make the scene where Ash was last scene closer and the noticed that Ash's hat was different from the other one. Sachiko then ran hoping to get Misty and asked, "Do you remember what hat Ash was wearing?" Misty thought for a while and then said, "I think it was a new hat. I just remember that the hat color was red in the sides, but the logo color was green. Just wondering, what about Ash's hat?" Sachiko replied, "I noticed that Ash was in two different places at the exact same time. But then later on I noticed that both of them wore similar hats, just the logo that made the difference. The one during the battle was wearing black, while the other who was in the castle wore green. I wish I knew a way to go to the castle, but I've tried every security unlock thing to do and nada."

Meanwhile, Kuwabara then got a big, scared face that he thought, "I should never go to the bathrooms anymore…." Kuwabara then tried washing his hands but wondered why there wasn't water so instead he noticed that the sink was sucking up his hand. Kuwabara then shouted like a girl trying to get his hand off the sink and it wasn't working. Kurama and Hiei noticed the sound and Kurama said, "I think that's Kuwabara shouting." Hiei replied, "Oh that guy, let him stay like that." Sachiko then heard it too and went inside the bathroom and Kuwabara exclaimed, "The sink is sucking my hand!" Sachiko pressed the button that was in front of him and said, "That's the sink that sucks the hand. Everything else works fine. Why did you even decide on using this one?" Kuwabara said, "Well because….well I don't know."

_

* * *

What happened to Yusuke and his can't get out of the wall thing? Why was there two Ash Ketchum's in the same time but in different places? Who is exactly the evil villain is the main question many people want to know! (FYI: U.N. Owen isn't the name of the villain, it just stands for Unknown, and it came from the And Then They Were None book, which I do not own, even though it does give me crazy evil ideas!) Also why did Misty come? Another thing, Brock will be coming in the next chapter for all those people who wanted to know that information._

_(Stage closes then opens)_

**

* * *

Sachiko: Hello, hello again. I know it's been a while since I updated this. Sorry, you can all blame it on homework, my anime obsession thing, Akemi world (An RP forum that I own), school and other evil things. Also I want to thank SO much for the people who commented. I know that this is sort of a strange crossover to do, Yu Yu Hakusho and Pokemon, but I at least got my thing somehow. I didn't add as much action as I wanted, so sorry, in exchange for that, I will try to add as much action as I wanted in this chapter in the next chapter. Also, as I've said many times (sorry to annoy all those readers) please review. It helps me a lot! Thank you and hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**


	6. Ninjas and the Villain

**Sachiko**: Hiya! Well I did as what I promised, MORE ACTION. Yes, action. I hope you enjoy them and also as usual, please read and review! I know that the read and review is sort of annoying, but I really want to know what people think about this. Well I'm going to eat some more pudding so enjoy!

_(Stage closes then opens)

* * *

_

Yusuke tries his hardest with every move he can think of to get out of the wall, but he wasn't able to until he noticed that there was a button in front of the wall. Yusuke thought, "Hm, if I can press that button I might be able to get out of here." So Yusuke tried looking for a hole but wasn't able to because the wall is clear and closes every hole he can possibly think of. Meanwhile Kuwabara went out of the bathroom and instead went the exact way Yusuke went. Kuwabara then noticed Yusuke stuck in a wall.

Yusuke then shouted, "Kuwabara! Get me out of here!" Kuwabara wasn't able to figure out what Yusuke was saying because the wall was also sound proof. Kuwabara then looked at Yusuke weirdly and Yusuke thought, "Seesh Kuwabara! You can't hear anything I'm saying!" So Yusuke decided on playing charades with Kuwabara.

Meanwhile Kurama and Hiei stayed in the couch for a while and Kurama said, "I'll be right back." So Kurama left and went the exact way Yusuke and Kuwabara went. Kurama then looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time trying to figure out what Yusuke was saying. Kurama then got what Yusuke was saying while Kuwabara looked at Yusuke weirdly. Kurama then pressed the button which then made him free.

While they were in Sachiko's house, a mysterious shadow who remained in a castle sat down in his simple yet big chair thinking. The mysterious person thought, "Well if Sachiko and the other gang follow me, they might know what my whole plan behind this was. So how am I going to get them not believed it's me…?" The mysterious person continue to think until the person exclaimed, "Ah ha! We'll get people to assassinate them!" Then the mysterious person called out names of the ninjas and commanded, "I want all you ninjas to assassinate Sachiko and the other people. You must assassinate them immediately or else I will assassinate you guys instead!"

So the ten ninjas he called out left with swiftness and split up to make it harder for them to attack all of them. The first two ninjas went where Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were. The ninjas hid in the shadows that Kurama noticed something abnormal with the area. A few seconds after that the ninjas went straight attacking a little on Yusuke and Kuwabara while Kurama immediately summoned his rose whip.

Later on two more ninjas came from Sachiko's side and decided on attacking Sachiko in a different way than the first two ninjas. Sachiko, while studying the case, noticed that the whole room became darker than usual, that later on the whole area became dark. Sachiko wasn't able to see anything, so the ninjas went attacking her across without being noticed as much.

The other three ninjas decided on going for Hiei so while Hiei was sitting down in the couch, the ninjas wanted Hiei to know that somebody was in there. So the ninjas did make the room dark and also hid in the shadows hoping that they would be sensed a little.

While the ninjas were in the house, in the castle were the mysterious person remains, decided on walking around and went to a specific room that had barely anything except a scroll that was long. The mysterious person then took the scroll and opened it, containing the whole master plan and how each scene was supposed to be done on purposed. The person then looked through the latest step and thought, "There is another way that they can go that will saved them. The sad part is that I can't block that way because if I do, I get assassinated by them….there must be another way to trick them…"

While the mysterious person was thinking, a guard came immediately and exclaimed, "Boss! Ash escaped and we got him somehow. Just the problem is that we don't know where to hide him! Boss, what should we do!" The mysterious person (or the villain) said while getting a little mad, "Darn! What in the world is this Ash trying to do! I need him to keep my plan alive and able to survive! There must be a room I haven't used….yes there is….muwahaha…" The villain started laughing in an evil way for a while then said to the guard, "Put him in the basement. He'll have to suffer the ariados and every other pokemon that has been tortured!"

So the guards ran as fast as they can and put Ash in the basement where he laid in a very icky yet sticky place full of spider webs, poison and of course electricity. Ash started thinking up ideas to get out of here, but every time he stepped on something, his body became even stickier from the spider webs and Ash tried to avoid the poison that was around him.

* * *

_What will Ash do to get out of that area? Why is the villain's main plan of destruction? If Ash's power is so powerful, why isn't the villain using the power immediately? Well find that out in the next chapter!

* * *

_

**Sachiko**: Well I'm sorry that this episode is kind of short and has some action, not a lot as I planned only because I sort of ran out of ideas to think of for this chapter. I sort of need lately is ideas so if anyone is willing to give me ideas, please do tell immediately, I might use the idea and I'll put the person for credit of giving me that idea. I'm sorry that I also haven't updated my stories, well it's because I've been busy with school and everything else a person can be busy now a days. Also the sad part is that….I'm about to end this story soon. What I mean is that the whole story is going to end soon, I originally thought maybe on chapter 20, but I think it'll be shorter. If nobody gives me any ideas as soon as possible, than my plan on when I wanted to end will end in there. I really do want to thank all of the people who review my stories, they are all very helpful, but a story must end soon. I do promise that once I end this story, I will add a new story that I'm hoping many readers will enjoy. Well as usual, please review! Thanks!


	7. Very Important Note to Readers

Dear readers of my stories,

I am sadly to say that I haven't updated the stories for this pass few weeks/months so I'm mainly sorry about that. I've been so busy with schoolwork and everything (like many writers experienced) but I promise that maybe around February there will be many updates, another reason that I haven't updated is that I'm writing a story (and no, I'm not any professional writer or anything like that) so the story that I'm writing will either go to fanfic or fictionpress so many readers will be able to know what happened. The story that I'm writing is about my life as a high school student and the problems that happens to me, and I added a twist of making it interesting such as in the first chapter that there is a history of the legendary dog and fox spirit who fought a long war.

The twist I haven't covered that much in my book only because the part where I'm writing at is hard for me because I have to make some scenes close to the reality and some differently. I am mostly going to concentrate in this story for a while but once I type it up and publish it, I hope that many people (especially all of the people who supported me through my stories) will soon read it. Anyway, I will try to update it around February like I said before but after that I promise that I'll update at least one of my stories every month (or less if possible for me). This pass few days I've been studying for my finals and finally ended for now so I will go back to doing my stories again. If you want updates to know what happened to each story, please check my profile. I am also sad to even type this but one of my stories is going to end soon and after that I will type a new story up.

Even though I miss those moments of always typing up stories for many readers such as you people to read. I hope that you will still be able to read it when I come back to publish and update many of my stories. Thank you very much for reading this and I hope that you readers will be able to review my later chapters/new stories!

Sincerely,

Shimoyuki (aka Leeny-chan/Mizu)


	8. Ending

**Sachiko**: Sadly this will be the final chapter of the yyhxpokemon story I made. I am trying to update the other ones but I really have no idea how to make this story longer so I decided to let it end. So I hope you other readers will continue to read my other ones and enjoy them. I also tried to make the story kind of humorous and have some interesting twist in it. **Also do not flame me or anything close to that or else!** So enjoy the final chapter of this story...

* * *

Pikachu, being stuck in a cage was able to get out and started running hoping to find Ash. Pikachu noticed Ash getting stuck by the sticky web that pikachu decided to use thundershock on a switch that controlled the sticky webs and the poison. Ash then said in awe, "Wow, I never knew all of these were illusions! They looked so real!" The sticky spider webs and poison disappeared after pikachu using thundershock on it. Ash carried Pikachu and took his bag full of the important stuffs he needed before he left the door and starting running as fast as he can like his life depended on it. The guards then noticed Ash running that they decided to catch him at the same time carrying their big lances and throwing it at Ash.

The villain, who was also following him, was short and chubby. One of the guards said to him, "Um, master Leiko..." The villain replied, "Don't call be my real name you idiot! I've taught you that so many times, call me boss or master! Not my real name!" The guard continued, "Well master, did you know that..." One secret person jumped from the top of the wall all the way down and smashed the guard who was going to talk. Everyone continued to run attacking Ash like mad. Ash running like mad started saying, "There must be a way to get out of here!" Ash turned around to see how many people were chasing him while Pikachu noticed a portal and said while pointing to it, "Pika!" Ash turned around and noticed the portal. Ash ran straight to the portal which led him do the pokemon dimension. The other people that were chasing him also went in the portal but went in another dimension. Ash, in the pokemon dimension was looking around and noticed a house.

The ninjas that were about to attack Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Sachiko all disappeared. Sachiko thought, "Hm, I wonder why the ninjas disappeared..." Ash walked inside the house hoping that he would be in a safe place rather than be in more torture than he was. At the same time, Ash ran out of energy that he took a water bottle that was kept in his bag and drank it. Ash knocked at the door and the door opened. Ash entered in the door with caution just in case the guards were inside the house to surround him. Misty heard the footsteps in the house so she got scared until Ash took one more step and Misty exclaimed, "Ash! You're back!" Sachiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked back to the main room and noticed Ash was back. Misty said, "Ash what happened to you!" Ash said, "Long story, but I was chased by guards that were about to catch me until I went into this portal." Sachiko thought then said, "Portal. Hm, I think that portal you went in Mr. Ketchum was the portal that led you into random places. You should be happy that it ends up leading to the pokemon world, specifically around this area." Pikachu jumped down and started wagging its tail.

Ash became happy and Sachiko said to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, "Well mission complete. Now you guys have to go back to the demon world. I still have to stay here and do further research on what happened to the guards and who the villain was." They all nodded so they walked back and went in the portal Sachiko made within a few minutes.

So now in the end, Sachiko ended up doing research on what happened to the villain but still remain anonymous, Ash regain his throne of being pokemon master and Misty continued to take care of the gym. Yusuke and the gang ended up doing more missions and defeating demons like mad.

* * *

_(Stage closes then opens)_

**Sachiko**: Well this is the end of the whole entire story, **NOT**! It's not the end! Just in case you wanted to know what happened with the evil villain, this is how it started...

_(Stage closes then opens again)

* * *

_

The guards and the evil villain ended up in a place that was all dark, not a single thing would be easy to see, and even they weren't able to see themselves! The evil villain exclaimed, "No! My plan is ruined!" The evil villain and guards ended up stuck in that mysterious dimension that not a single person was able to figure out for the rest of their lives. That explains why whenever you see a portal, be careful; you may find dead bodies for the guards and the evil villain whose plan wasn't successful! So if you see dead bodies, be very careful and never touch them, they might end up taking your body too and you may die in there too with them...

* * *

_(Stage closes then opens again)_

**Mysterious person**: MUWAHAHA! Just kidding! I was doing that as a joke ok? Well...

_(Mysterious person shows itself)_

**Sachiko**: Well this is how the plan of the evil villain was suppose to go. The evil villain knew that Ash was the pokemon master so he decided to capture him and absorb his energy within a day, but that plan failed. The evil villain, Leiko, had another plan, to give him full power in exchange for Ash's life and failed AGAIN. Then Leiko had another plan which also failed. Leiko worked on this plan for ten years that he was able to figure out this one plan. This one plan was to first take Ash as a bait, assassinate other people that would help him until the world was gone except for Ash. After that Ash would absorb his power and take over the dimensions easily. Sadly, half of his plan was gone while he was eating the ultimate cheeseburger. Yes, half of his plan was gone while eating his ultimate cheeseburger. While Leiko was writing out what his plan was, he decided to eat his ultimate cheeseburger while listening to a song called _Angle Dance_. Leiko got so addicted to listening to the _Angle Dance_ that he laid his food on the paper that had his plan. Later on birds came in, ate the cheeseburger and destroyed half of his paper. The rest well um, it remains anonymous. So that was pretty much what his plan was about...muwahaha...

* * *

_(Disappears quietly while the evil laugh becomes louder then it disappears, another person comes up)_

**Person**: Well, I'm the author of this story, Shimoyuki. (Or in other terms, Sachiko, or Leeny)

_(Shimoyuki comes up closer)_

**Shimoyuki**: I am sad to say that this story has already ended even though I wanted to end since I knew that this story wasn't getting popular. So instead I will be writing up a new story that is about Naruto and/or Read or Die. I hopefully will continue updating the rest of my stories and wish that many other people will enjoy the new stories that I will add. I am very extremely thankful for all the people who have reviewed especially CrazyDreamerGirl who has reviewed through every chapter and story that I've made. In the beginning when I was typing the very first chapter of this story, I was so excited that I was hoping for it to reach 10 chapters, but sadly it didn't. My other thing that I was excited about was at least having more reviews than my other stories which came true. I am very happy to all those people who reviewed since the very beginning of this story. I was also during that time willing to make this story get better, but sadly I didn't make it the best of what I wanted to be. My original ending for this story was a lot different than what it was right now. The plan part was kind of a joke that I thought of. Since while I was on hiatus (or on break for people who don't know what it means), I was kind of obsessed with a song called _Angle Dance_ and _Ultimate Cheeseburger_. It was very humorous that I decided to add this into the end to make it like a little token of what happened to me when I was gone. I know this conclusion that I'm typing is kind of long, but I really wanna thank for everyone reviewing and just reading the story without reviewing. That was very appreciative of you guys/gals/things, so thanks again! I am so sad that I could be typing this forever, but I don't want you to go on getting bored of this so thank you very much. Arigatou, muchos gracias and other languages of saying 'thanks'. Also I hope that you will be able to read and review my other stories that I've made.

_(Leaves the stage)_


End file.
